Kiss
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: Estaba molesto, algo ebrio, lujurioso... ¡Y encima tenía ganas de besarla! Pero la culpa no la tenía él, si no sus hormonas... ¡Maldita Sakura! SasuSaku, Drabble.


**n/a**: ¡Hooolaaa gente! Acá vuelvo con una historia vieja, que recuperé gracias a **Yume no Kaze** (¡Ya no sé cómo decirte gracias! :D). Era una drabble de mi colección Pink or Red. Al principio iba a subirlos todos juntos, pero al final decidí hacerlo de a uno, ya que no planeo seguir Pink or Red como alguna vez había planificado (Me olvidé la mayoría de los proyectos que tenía con ese fic). Pero a medida que vaya editando las historias, las iré subiendo. Esta era la última que subí, por lo tanto, la que menos errores tiene.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

¡A Leer!

* * *

**Kiss**

Suspiraba.

— Sasuke-kun.

'_Cállate, cállate, cállate'_ Pensaba Sasuke, sintiendo el tibio aliento de Sakura en su nuca. Mas la chica no lo escuchaba.

— Sasuke-kun…— Repetía en sueños.

Oh si, porque la respetable, admirada y sobria Sakura Haruno; era llevada a su casa por el frío, insensible y arrogante Sasuke Uchiha, luego de haber bebido más de cinco botellas de sake.

¡Aquello era inverosímil!

— Más fuerte… Sasuke-kun.

'_No la escuches Sasuke, está borracha y dormida, no la escuches' _

¿Podría haber algo peor para el ex vengador Uchiha que escuchar como su compañera de equipo susurraba _–gemía–_ su nombre?

Y si tenemos en cuenta el hecho de que Sakura estaba sobre su espalda, provocando que el pecho de la chica chocara contra está; que las piernas de Haruno rodeaban su cintura por atrás, y que él tenía que sostener aquellas extremidades inferiores; tenemos por resultado:

Un Uchiha malhumorado, molesto y muy lujurioso.

Porque los encantos de una mujer no eran indiferentes para él.

Menos, los de esa mujer.

Definitivamente, aquel _'¡Teme, Sakura-chan, vayamos de fiesta!'_, escondía más de lo que aparentaba. Y como siempre, él era el único que tenía sentido común de los tres integrantes del equipo siete. Ya que tanto Naruto como Sakura terminaron peor que Tsunade.

¿Y cuál era su recompensa?

Llevar a Sakura en su espalda, y que está le susurrará un 'más fuerte' en el oído.

Tenía que acelerar el paso si no quería terminar violando a su amiga en el medio de la calle.

Y así fue como, en tiempo record, Sasuke ya se encontraba en el balcón de la muchacha, abriendo el ventanal de la habitación y posándola en su cama.

— Más… Sasuke-kun.

¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!

¿Por qué no se callaba?

La escrutó con sus oscuros ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo de puro fastidio al ver su cara sonrosada y su boca abierta.

'_¿Sakura qué diablos estás soñando?' _

Su cuerpo se tensó al percatar de que Sakura había abierto un poco más su boca. De repente la habitación se había vuelto un poco más calurosa, y no podía negar que los tres vasos de Sake que había bebido estaban haciendo efecto en él.

Pero… ¡Maldita sea!

¡Fuero sólo tres jodidos vasos! No lo podían poner… _así_.

— Sasuke-kun…

Tenía la necesidad de darse media vuelta e irse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Y una leve presión en su pantalón le decía que no saldría de aquella habitación sin algo a cambio.

Sus ojos observaron hambrientos los rosados labios de la chica, sin perderse el movimiento que estos hacían cada vez que Sakura decía alguna palabra. Su cerebro le pedía a gritos probarlos, saber si tenían aquella textura que aparentaban a sus ojos.

Pero…

¡Ella no era consiente de lo que decía!

No podía ser **tan** abusador.

— Más fuerte…

¿O si?

'_No. No. No. No' _

Era un Uchiha. Y los Uchiha no se rendían ante sus impulsos. Por más de que Sakura estuviera soñando que se la cog—

¡No!

'Sasuke_ no pienses eso, no lo hagas' _

Se dio vuelta y fingió no escuchar los suspiros de la chica. Era sólo una kunoichi, molesta y débil. No podía doblegarlo de esa forma. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, del reconocido clan, no iba a dejar que Sakura Haruno lo tuviera en sus manos. No señor.

— Así… Sasuke-kun…

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

¡Ya basta!

Se giró, con el deseo latente en su faz, y con esas ganas de devorarla cual lobo hambriento. Se permitiría tocarla y admirarla, no había problemas, ya que ella no estaba consiente de nada a su alrededor.

Se acercó, estaba a sólo centímetros de la ardiente cara de la chica pelirrosada. Sus labios de aquel rosa tan atrayente lo llamaban, le rogaban poseerlos.

Sería sólo un beso.

Sólo eso.

Cuando tuvo aquel leve contacto con la boca de Sakura, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. El sabor a alcohol que aún habitaba los labios de la chica le produjo una sensación electrizante en el cuerpo.

Era un aprovechador.

_Más fuerte Sasuke-kun. _

Aquello era una locura.

_Más… _

Y él era un estúpido.

_Así Sasuke-kun. _

¡Que calor que tenía!

Se separó de ella, aún con la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura en el suyo propio. Su cuerpo no estaba del todo satisfecho por aquel inocente beso, pero no podía hacer nada más, ya que Sakura estaba en el quinto sueño.

Si Haruno hubiera estado despierta… tal vez… no hubiera sido un simple beso.

Se fue de aquella habitación, con una sensación de satisfacción absoluta.

A la mañana siguiente hablaría con Sakura y le diría que _nunca_ deje de beber Sake.

-

-

— Sasuke-kun me besó… me besó— Se decía la chica a sí misma.

'_A que no te animas a fingir una borrachera frente' _

'_¡Claro que si, cerda!' _

Sonrió con sorna.

Seguramente en su otra vida fue una actriz.

Pero Sasuke-kun jamás sabría eso.


End file.
